gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New New York
New New York is the fourteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundred and second episode overall. The episode will air on April 1, 2014. Source Filming began on February 4, 2014. Source This episode will be written by Ryan Murphy and directed by Sanaa Hamri. Source Spoilers Plot *Having left Lima following graduation, Blaine, Sam and Artie join Rachel and Kurt in New York. While Kurt and Blaine begin to settle into their newfound domestic bliss, Kurt grows increasingly frustrated by the omnipresence of couch-surfing Sam… but is Sam the sole cause of Kurt’s intensifying feelings of claustrophobia? Meanwhile, Sam has grown more and more discouraged by his lack of success since arriving in NYC. Blaine tries to boost his Lima bestie’s flagging spirits, inspiring Sam to re-attack his modeling career with a renewed sense of vigor. And Artie – who seems to have taken to the hustle and bustle of New York City like a fish to water – has his characteristic confidence shaken to the core when a mugger steals his laptop. Source *Back in New York following an out-of-town run of Funny Girl, Rachel is surprised by a luxurious ‘thank you’ gift from the show’s producers in the form of a private car and driver, at her disposal 24/7. While she first views the gift as something well deserved and a boon to be flaunted, she soon realizes her good fortune may come at a greater cost to her friendships, and to herself. And Blaine begins to worry about the blossoming friendship between Kurt and his bandmate Elliott, leading Blaine to confront “Starchild” about his intentions towards his fiancée, and forcing a decision about the future of Blaine and Kurt’s relationship. Source *There will be a time jump between New Directions, when the seniors graduate, and the all-New York storyline that begins in this episode. The action picks up some time in fall/winter, after the 2013-14 school year begins. Source *A flower shop that has a "wedding arrangements and special occasions" sign in the window will be introduced. The flower shop scene involves Kurt, Blaine, and dancing. *Sam will get a haircut. *Dmitri, the new recurring character, will be close to Rachel and make her life easier. Source Scenes *Chris, Darren, Kevin, and Lea were on set. (2/4) Source *Chord, Chris, Darren, Jenna, Kevin, Lea, and Naya filmed a scene similar to the TV show, Friends. However this could be for New Directions. (2/4) Source *Darren and Adam Lambert filmed a scene together. (2/6) Source Source 2 *Amber was on set. However, this could be for New Directions. (2/7) Source *Naya was on set. However, this could be for New Directions. (2/7) Source *A scene was filmed at the Spotlight Diner. However, this could be for New Directions. (2/7) Source *Adam and Chris filmed in a guitar shop on the Paramount back lot. This could possibly be for Frienemies due to the fact that the sneak peek showed Kurt and Elliot in a guitar shop. (2/7) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Chris and Darren were on set filming a scene together. (2/10) Source *A scene was filmed with skilled mimes for a NYADA class. (2/11) Source *A scene was filmed with a female and male hairstylist. Chord is getting a haircut on-screen. (2/12) Source Source Source *Chris and Darren were on set filming at a flower shop called Loretta’s Flowers. (2/13) Source *Manos Gavras filmed Glee for the first time. (2/13) Source *Scenes will be filmed at the Wells Fargo Building for a few days. (2/14) Source *Amber, Chord, Chris, Darren and Lea were on set. However, this could be for Bash. (2/18) Source *Amber, Kevin, and Lea were on set. However, this could be for Bash. (2/19) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Kevin filmed a scene where he accidentally runs over a young woman while speeding in his wheelchair. However, this could be for Bash. (2/19) Source *Amber and Chord were filming together. However, this could be for Bash. (2/19) Source *Amber was on set. However, this could be for Bash. (2/20) Source *Amber was on set filming a "pretty heavy scene." However, this could be for Bash. (2/21) Source *Lea was on set. However, this could be for Bash. (2/21) Source *Three scenes were shot for Glee. However, this could be for Bash. (2/24) Source *Amber was on set filming. However, this could be for Bash. (2/26) Source *Amber was on set. However, this could be for Bash. (2/27) Source *Chord and Darren were filming a musical number in New York. (3/13) Source Source 2 *Lea was filming a scene in a Limo. (3/13) Source *Chord, Kevin, Chris and Darren filmed the performance of Downtown around Washington Square Park. (3/14) *Chord, Chris, Darren, Kevin, and Lea were filming in New York at Washington Square Park The scene included Rachel's chaffeur. (3/14) Source Source *Lea and Kevin were seen filming in Grand Central Station. They are using fake signs to make it appear to be other subway stations. (3/15) Source *Artie's laptop is stolen in the "Union Square" subway station by a guy on crutches! (3/15) Source *Lea was filming a scene. (3/16) Source Music *Lea was in the studio recording three songs. (2/12) Source *Chord was in the studio. (2/19) Source Songs Source Source Guest Cast Guest Stars *Adam Lambert as Elliott Gilbert *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Aiden Arrows as Guitar store clerk *Charles Melton as Model *Manos Gavras as Dmitri Source Gallery Tumblr n0p1zdllkm1qe476yo1 500.jpg Aidenarrows.jpg 66bd3564904a11e382a412f3be713f7b_8.jpg 14-1.jpg 14-3.jpg tumblr_n0nzbgML2f1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0nzbgML2f1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_n0nzbgML2f1r4ezfzo3_500.jpg tumblr_n0nzdfXVqP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0hkd502RP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg|in the loft tumblr_n0n9q9JmWN1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0mqjhXEhM1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0nxt9DSL31r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0o3ygPW8K1qe476yo2_1280.jpg asdfsad.png Chord new hair cut.png tumblr_n0ytulwBL01r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Shooting glee.jpg NNY script.jpg New recurring character.png Rawr Chord!.jpg Bgy-BdzCIAAT3ZV.jpg Wheelchair.jpg Ny backpack.jpg tumblr_n19gumL05l1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n19jl3ZZKo1rojy6eo2_250.png tumblr_n19jl3ZZKo1rojy6eo3_250.png tumblr_n19k64fU9Z1rojy6eo1_250.png tumblr_n19l53z7vh1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_n19kav6X901ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_n19l53z7vh1rojy6eo2_500.jpg tumblr_n19k64fU9Z1rojy6eo3_250.png imagenewyorknewyorkchordandamber.jpg|''Newyorknewyork amber and chord'' imageAmberundertherain.jpg|Mercedes on NYC tumblr_n2dq5iLRhn1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2dq33o7Od1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2dq818kqC1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2dqkeVDxR1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2dqmoLL3T1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2dqzzCuJ11r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Bestdayblam4.gif Bestdayblam3.gif Tumblr n2durcKaEz1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n2du2hiXHs1rwgozyo4 250.png Tumblr n2du2hiXHs1rwgozyo3 250.png Tumblr n2du2hiXHs1rwgozyo2 250.png Tumblr n2du2hiXHs1rwgozyo1 250.png Bestdayblam2.gif Bestdayblam1.gif Tumblr n2dudhFSaP1r4gxc3o4 250.jpg Tumblr n2dudhFSaP1r4gxc3o3 250.jpg Tumblr n2dudhFSaP1r4gxc3o1 250.jpg Tumblr n2dudhFSaP1r4gxc3o2 250.jpg Tumblr n2du9yJVzj1qcs1nao1 500.jpg Tumblr n2dpa2C7bu1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg Tumblr n2dr0rP6b71r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n2dqwooFWv1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n2dq4xFanA1r4gxc3o1 400.jpg Tumblr n2dq1wjo601r4gxc3o1 500.jpg NNY BTS (1).jpg NNY BTS (2).jpg NNY BTS (3).jpg NNY BTS (4).jpg NNY BTS (5).jpg NNY BTS (6).jpg NNY BTS (7).jpg NNY BTS (8).jpg NNY BTS (9).jpg NNY BTS (10).jpg NNY BTS (11).jpg NNY BTS (12).jpg NNY BTS (13).jpg NNY BTS (14).jpg NNY BTS (15).jpg NNY BTS (16).jpg NNY BTS (17).jpg NNY BTS (18).jpg NNY BTS (19).jpg NNY BTS (20).jpg NNY Rachel BTS (1).jpg NNY Rachel BTS (1).png NNY Rachel BTS (2).jpg NNY Rachel BTS (2).png NNY Rachel BTS (3).jpg NNY Rachel BTS (3).png NNY Rachel BTS (4).jpg NNY Rachel BTS (4).png NNY Rachel BTS (5).jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o10 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n2ef0vKNYn1qayexuo2 250.jpg Tumblr n2ef0vKNYn1qayexuo1 250.jpg Tumblr n2edmk7cPt1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n2eb4oq8Fl1qayexuo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2eb4oq8Fl1qayexuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2ebreKMBf1s2t81bo1 500.jpg Tumblr n2e5viWk8w1ss66eco1 500.png Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o10 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o6 250.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o1 250.jpg sartie 2.jpg sartie.jpg Chord 3:14.jpg Darren, Chris, Chord and Kevin.jpg Plus kurt.jpg Blamartie.jpg Downtown boys!.jpg dt boys.jpg DT1.jpg DT2.jpg DT3.png DT4.jpg Klaine decide on a 3some!.jpg DT5.jpg DT6.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o6_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o7_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o8_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o9_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo1_r1_250.png tumblr_n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo3_r1_250.png tumblr_n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo4_r1_250.png I'd ride with him!.jpg Puppy Berry.jpg downtown permit.jpg Tumblr n2hir1pqrs1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2hir1pqrs1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2hie4mttQ1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2hhmowNrr1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Artchel 3:15.jpg Grand Central Station.jpg DT7.jpg DT8.jpg Subway dancer 1.jpg subway dancer 2.jpg subway 3.jpg brooke subway.jpg subway dancer 4.jpg DT9.jpg FG poster 1.jpg FG poster 2.jpg fg marquee.jpg Bi25MLaIEAIPap0.jpg Fake cab.jpg 3-16 Daily News.jpg theater front.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention